Patience of a Martial Artist
by Gullible Panda
Summary: Ranma Saotome faces one of the most difficult path as many martial artist face. The patience towards his problems and himself. Discover his reasons for staying in the Hinatasou and watch the secrets slowly unfold... Ranma and Love Hina crossover.
1. Arrival

_**Panda: waves crazily HIIIIIII... I'm doing a crossover! Don't say this sucks because um... that's mean. When you think some parts are bad or rushed just comment it intelligentally, alright? Alright!**_

_**Disclaimer: ... um... not mines?**_

_**Chapter One: Arrival of the New-Comer**_

_Sometimes I just love to listen to the rain._

A young man, laid back in his seat tiredly looked at the thin glass window. His eyes reaching the corner, peeking through the exquisite view. Clouds, pure white with its thick layers not letting one single blue hue to appear. Above the shelter roof top of the massive vehicle, was the heavy rain constantly pouring below the gigantic horizon of adjoined yet thickening fluff. On the side was a mountain wall reaching through a dimmed lighted tunnel. The wet dirt on the mountain wall soon was filled with rain water, overflowing through the opened rocks. He could feel the bumps and speed of the bus beneath his feet and the cool gliding feeling of air conditioning trapped inside. It was silent, nonetheless, a few occasional murmurs but it was still silent because of the lullaby the rain-goddess played with her flute.

He inhaled lightly, relaxed even though there were many strangers trying to reach their destination but he didn't care. His business deals with getting through with his grandmother. He needed to talk to her about his visit. Just because his uncle died—which he barely knew of him--doesn't mean his grandma has to go on blabbing on how she reminds him of her son. 'I'm not her son—I'm her grandson.' He thought with slight rage from the letter.

"Next stop Hinata City." A man in a blue uniform spoke with the speaker close to his mouth. "Next stop Hinata City."

'This is my stop,' he thought wearily with a blunt frown, looking at the letter to make sure of his destination.

His duffle bag pounded against his back as he walked out with curious eyes. It nearly made him look like an outcast when he was alone in the streets of the city, while groups of friends chattered away, mothers and children held hands with a lollipop tight in their grip, waves of restaurant owners screaming out the low-prices of their ramen to gather attention for more customers. He scoffed, not caring of the thoughts of others and the glances he was receiving because of his appearance. The clothing he wore did not seem Japanese-modern for his red Chinese shirt and coal black pants gave away the reputation he held—a martial artist.

As his thoughts lost track of the current events speeding in his eyes, he felt a slight trickle of rain across his arm. He knew this feeling—the vigilant sign of transformation. Without hesitation, he reached his umbrella and opened it on the direction of the rain colliding with the forceful wind pattering against the umbrella.

"Humph, is this a sign?" He muttered with interrogation. "I better get there quick before Grandma might know my secret." The young man knew that if his Grandmother knew his mysterious secret, than his mother would know his secret. Since his grandmother is the mother of his mother, it would make perfect sense that the elderly woman will tell her daughter the exposure of her son—which will instantly kill him. Yes, his life was just as odd as many.

He began making his way until a young woman dropped her groceries in the puddle because of a slip. With no hesitation, he arrived in the scene, picking up the items in one hand and holding the umbrella in the other. The young woman soon realized that the young man was helping her—mishaps. He didn't want to be rude or just walk away, he wasn't raised like his fat old man.

Both blue eyes met with a slight pause. He smiled, "are you alright? You're going to catch a cold if you just stare at me like this." He slowly grabbed the instant ramen bowl and raised it up to her, "here. You dropped this."

He could see the young teenager blush with a nod. He had to admit that she was cute. Short dark blue hair, blue eyes, a timid face, it was just funny to see her so shy. 'Reminds me of someone,' he smirked. 'Too bad that tomboy can't be this cute.'

"Um…," she finally spoke, "thank—you—sir."

His eyes lowered in concern, "no need to call me that." He looked around the area, forgetting which way he was going. The young woman blinked several times, seeing that this man was not around the area. She silently mull over the thought if she should guide him or just thank him and leave—but she couldn't do that.

'Kami—I feel like that bird-brain P-Chan now,' he thought suddenly realizing that it was karma that he kept on calling his friend an idiot because his no sense of direction.

"Are you around from here mister?" The young girl blushed with a whisper, thinking wither if she was rude to butt into his business.

He shook his head, "no, I'm not. I'm here to visit my grandma. She told me in this letter to meet her at the Hinata Apartments."

The eyes of the young girl widened, confusing the other teenager. Had he said something wrong? Or did she just know where his destination held? It was his turn to blink and it was her turn to give a weak smile. The rain increased harder, with a low moan of thunder darkening above them.

'No he can't be a pervert,' she thought while scanning him, 'he helped me, right? Does he even know that it's a girl's dormitory?' She looked up, alerted from another moan of thunder flashing above her. 'He's new and he needs a place to stay—wait, maybe---it's just a meeting right? Yeah, just a meeting.'

"Sir, you said you need to meet your Grandmother at the Hinata Apartments, yes?" She said with soft kindness, "I can take you there, that's where I live."

He widened his eyes with exciment, "geez really? What luck! Thanks!" Finally, the martial artist was not going to be like his friend and wander hopelessly.

She blushed, "no problem and just follow me okay?" She was about to walk out until the young teen held the umbrella above her head with a smile. She blushed at his kindness and continued her walk further to the area where the young man's new fate began.

Arrival of the Hinata Apartments…

"Were here sir," she exclaimed with a smile appearing on her face.

He whistled admiringly while eyeing the massive structure. Most of it was made out of fine wood yet carved with the greatest architecture. The soft touch of color added in with a tad of history—evidence of the current wooden structure. His curious eyes even searched more, a feast for it to be exact. 'This scent,' he inhaled, 'the scent of cherry-blossoms. This area… why does it seem so familiar?' His attention went back to the timid teen and the wind began to caress his short silk hair.

"I didn't catch your name," smiled the young girl looking fondly and the martial artist.

His head turned to the young girl and he could feel the gentle pulse of his heart. It became a calm scenery when the cherry blossom trees began to encircle their petals around the two staring into each other eyes—besides the drizzling rain. It was as if they were lovers in a Korean Drama movie with a heart-beating moment of suspense. His voice clear, her heart beating, he smiled warmly. It was cute to see this young teenager waiting for his answer anxiously yet patiently. He could read her thoughts just by looking at her face. With one breath inhaled, he answered boldly and proudly, as if he had pride in his name.

"Ranma Saotome, I'm a martial artist that trains a lot n' stuff." He smirked with his thumb lightly pinning his cheast. "Tell me yours—to make it even."

She giggled, "Shinobu Maehara, I'm a chief at the Hinata House."

"Wow, you look—a little young to be an expert chief around here." Ranma's eyes lit up—imagining Kasumi back home making his favorite food.

"Well—you look a little young yourself to be training so hard." Shinobu countered with a light laugh. She never felt so comfortable talking to another stranger, especially a guy—totally something that Motoko and Naru will never approve of. They all think men are perverts; they should really open their eyes and see what type of 'man' Ranma is.

"Shinobu!" Called out a voice from the steps leading the way up. "Have you seen—huh?" A older teenager with light brown hair, reaching all the way to her waist and her hand holding an umbrella looked confusingly at Ranma. Her eyes slowly became a relief when she felt that this guy had no danger written on his face, even though his clothing were strange enough, his appearance seemed to mean no harm. That didn't mean that he was really safe. 'Did Shinobu get a new boyfriend or is this just a guy-friend… no he doesn't look like he's in the same school as her.' Her tone became much former when she looked directly in Ranma's eyes, "do you have any business with the Hinata Apartments?"

Ranma scratched his head and bowed politely, "my name is Ranma Saotome and I'm here to meet with—Grandma Hina?"

"Grandma Hina?" Naru began to cock an eye-brow when looking at the young man waiting for an answer, "she's never been here for years. She made the hotel into a Girl's Dormitory years ago and handed down her job to her son, Keitaro Urashima. She went on a trip because she wanted to travel around her age now, if you want more answers, I suggest you look for Haruka."

"Haruka?" Ranma said totally clueless. "It sounds familiar but my memory is vague."

"I'll show you to her," Naru leaded while dusting off her skirt. '… Something's not right about this guy.'

As they finally arrived at the apartments, they saw Haruka reading the newspaper with tea on the side of the table. Her body felt the presence and looked up to the trio. "Hm? Do we have a new-guest here?"

Ranma was first to speak, "yeah, I'm looking for Grandma Hina. She sent me a letter three weeks ago and I finally decided to come here. She said she wanted to take a good look at me, just for a visit. I didn't want to go at first, but I realized that if I meet her here, I might meet my mom, do you know when she'll come back?"

Haruka's cigarette dropped and by the look of her expression, she seemed surprised. Ranma was just as confused as anyone else. "Your—your Ranma Saotome. Son of Nodoka."

"Huh—how'd ja know?" Ranma began to stutter through astonishment.

"I was there when you were born; there was a celebration at the Hinata-House. I was eleven-years old back than and it was long since I saw your mother. She was a great woman but I didn't like your father however, he just had that weird presence around him. I heard he's lazy yet claims that he is a martial artist. When I saw the look on his face when he yelled out for joy he had a son, I knew he would do something crazy to you in the future." Haruka rubbed her temple to get the memories straight.

"You have no idea." Ranma muttered out-loud, not caring of what suspicions was growing in both Naru and Shinobu. "So Haruka, do you know when she'll come back?"

"I'd say—I don't really know. She comes and goes, it's actually scary." Haruka shrugged but worried since she saw Ranma's disappointment growing on his face. "I'm sorry Ranma." 'Poor guy,' Haruka thought while staring at Ranma, 'he was really looking forward to meet Grandma here—especially his mother.'

"Hey Ranma," Haruka's blunt voice catched his attention, "why don't you stay here for a little while?"

With Naru hearing this, she was about to shout out no way! Of course, remember the first time the manager came to the Hinata House? He was a pervert and a klutz with no common-sense whatsoever. He wasn't even considered a decent-looking guy. Sure Keitaro's kind and 'Mr. Brightside; most of the times but he was still considered a total idiot that caused both havoc and love in the Hinata-Apartments. What will Ranma's reputation be? Narusegawa, didn't want to even guess the odds of having two men here, with five young girls bathing in an out-door hotspring, it was just considered—wrong. Her eyes became torn with scornful looks and her fist clenches with the anger of Haruka making another drastic decision, her hand slams on the table—but wait—surprisingly, another hand was slammed on the table too. This time, it was not Naru.

"No way!" Ranma shouted, leaving Naru confused. Oh yes, he stole her dramatic booming voice so fast, that she no longer felt any other emotion except of being 'confused.' "Look, your offer is great n' all but I just can't! This is a girl's dormitory! I was considered a pervert so many times—which was only a misunderstanding—that I vowed that I will try dodged the most fatal things that could break my neck!"

Haruka lit another cigarette in her mouth and blew out the fresh scent of nicotine in Ranma's nostrils, "I'm surprised nephew, and not even Keitaro stand up against my offer like that."

Ranma glared at Haruka—not because of her—but it was because of that last sentence she had declared. "Well, maybe that guy is a pervert, so were both different here. I don't want to be considered something I'm not. It's always a misunderstanding."

Haruka nodded and looked outside the open view from her tea-house. It was pouring with rain and thunder. This wasn't a good idea for Ranma. She looked at the two characters as if they were outcasts and simply stated in a calmly matter, "Naru and Shinobu, please leave, I would like to have a private talk with Ranma."

They obediently nodded and left immediately. Shinobu was about to go up the stone-steps but stopped when Naru was a few feet away from her, looking back. "Narusegawa-Senpai, are you coming with me?"

Naru shook her head, "I'm um… going to the mini-mart to find some textbooks to help me with my Toudai exams in the next three weeks."

Shinobu nodded, "alright, I'll cook dinner but please take an umbrella before you catch a cold."

"Yeah sure! I'll be back!" Naru waved, even though it was raining constantly, Shinobu ran up the stairs to get shelter. She than spun around and stealthily peeked through the ajar screen door, curious of the private conversation.

"Ranma I know your secret."

"What? How is that possible?"

"Well—three weeks ago, I went up the mountains to meet this guy I know so we could talk privately. I thought it was deserted since their was only sounds of animals but I recognized your father and than I recognized you. You two were fighting over some cup of noodles and it rained that day. When it rained, your father mysteriously turned into a panda and you turned into a—

**_BOOOOMMM_**

The loud noise of thunder made Naru yelped but she covered her mouth just in time. Since the loud explosion in the skies coated her yelp, it also covered Haruka's last word. 'Oh great… what was she going to say? Only when rain touches him, he turns into a what? Wait this sounds crazy but Haruka sounded so serious. If Ranma's father turned into a panda than he must of turn into some type of monster right? Haruka sounded so cautious that maybe my guess is right!' Naru pumped her arm as a gesture, 'I have to protect everyone!' She put her arm down in realizing, 'wait… but Haruka has it under-control right?'

_"Why don't you stay here?"_

_"Haven't I already said my answer?"_

_"It took you days to travel here, you might as well rest."_

_"…"_

_"You do want to see your grandmother right? She can help you with your mother—you know the part of killing you when she finds out your secret."_

_"You do realize she'll kill me literally."_

_"Including your dad."_

_"I guess that's the good part."_

_"Yeah but since Grandma is a very mysteriously powerful woman, she can help you out."_

_"Like how? She doesn't even have a cell-phone!"_

_"We'll simply wait for her. I told you, she comes and goes. Actually, she visited a couple of times before; too bad you missed those chances."_

_"So your saying, no matter how long it takes, that I should wait for her?"_

_"Who knows… she might come in a couple of days."_

_"Your right—I have to see mom. I want to explain everything to her—without killing me."_

_"Good job my noble nephew; you are now a resident of the Hinata House."_

_"But I'm a guy."_

_"Don't worry; I'll explain it to everyone, except for your secret. We can tell them when the time is right."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yeah."_

With the conversation ended, Ranma and Haruka got up to go outside. Ranma grabbed his umbrella while Naru rushed to hide behind a rice pot. When under the umbrella with Haruka, Ranma stopped to look back. "I thought I heard something." Haruka looked around the area, "nah, you've been training and traveling for days now, you must be hallucinating."

Ranma nodded, "your right." The two siblings walked up the slippery stone-steps without even looking back again. Naru, however, stepped out of her temporary hiding place and began to walk up the steps after Haruka and Ranma vanished. She sighed out of relief—until… a hand cupped her shoulder.

_**"EEEEKKK**_!" Naru jumped, slipped on the stone-stairs from the heavy rain and nearly rolled down, until a hand caught hers. Naru looked directly into the eyes of her savior.

"Narusegawa—your reflexes has to be better than that." The samurai said in a serious tone but knew she was teasing.

"Motoko? You came back from your training!" Naru shouted with exciment, relived of not breaking her neck.

"Yes, I have and I was currently wondering if you were having any trouble with any males, such as Urashima." Motoko had the tone of a vicious tiger ready to attack her well-known prey. She was a male-hater, which makes Naru and the others sometimes wonder.

"Actually, it's not Keitaro this time." Naru murmured worryingly. What could she say? That there's some type of beast within Haruka's so called nephew?

"Hm?" Motoko waited for Narusegawa's explanation and ignoring the rain that shed its tears from above. "Is there something wrong Naru?"

"... let's just say... we have a new... guest."

**End of Chapter One.**

**Alright, I know what your thinking! A Ranma 1/2 and Love Hina crossover! Isn't that exciting? Yes? No? Just say no and I'll understand. Alright, so um... if not many of you haven't read Ranma or even watched it, at least take the time to search for his image on google and read the story-line. You'll maybe even ponder on the thought, "wtf is this person writing? This sucks!"**

**For your information... I am very confident and sometimes not confident. So go easy on me. Or else... your flames will be engulfed with my fist up your ass! Ha! There! Your turn Sherlock! Beat that!**

**I'm sorry. I have a fever and one of its symptoms include bad grammar, craziness, hyperniess, grumpiness, and stupidity.**

**But just because I have these, do not think I will let anyone insult the great Panda! Because Pandas came from China! And like... their... vicious! So um... my pandas will eat you all! Rawr.**

**Review on your way out...**

**Panda**


	2. Two Sides of the Coin

**Panda: YAY! Chapter two! Many of you liked it!**

**Disclimer: not mines.**

**Chapter Two: Two sides of the Coin (meaning I'm switching to Nerima and Hinata)**

**"HARUKA!"**

Naru's short explanation to the swordswoman proved that her predictions were right. Motoko Aoyama was seriously going to kick some ass, with her blade of course. Realizing her mistake, she was about to tell Motoko to calm down—until she was already charging upstairs to the Hinata-house. She could only be amazed of Motoko's speed. Such hatred for a male has proven her that she should never surprise her with any more new tenants' news. Naru sighed, looked up to the skies and wondered about Haruka's and Ranma's strange conversation. What was it that triggered Ranma's transformation? Rain, yes, but what happens after that? She mulled over the thought for a second until she soon came to her senses that Motoko was about to kill someone—which is consider illegal.

"I should help—in case she goes ballistic again." Naru murmured while walking up the slippery stone-steps.

_

* * *

__Meanwhile in Nerima…_

"What? What do you mean Ranma's not here?" The young Akane Tendo that nearly resembled a long lost sister of Naru's; slammed her hand on the table with a vein popping out near her temple.

Her father, Soun, had a look of admiration on his face. For he knew that Ranma and Akane did not get along very well; but it made his day when he saw the concern of his daughter's future-husband-to-be. Genma, the man whom fell into cursed spring of drowned panda (who I do not resemble!), did not shared the similarity with his own friend. He looked away with a sigh and with his arms crossed; he nodded through the radiant day. A fish flipped dramatically from the pond and landed back with no effort. Strange as it is, Akane began to darken when she thought of Ranma running away with Shampoo, Ukyo, or—maybe—even Kodachi! Where was he!

"My little girl is growing up!" Soun declared while hugging Akane. "See? Your concern for him proves you to be a great wife!"

Akane shoved away her father and left him heart-broken of the no family love. She crossed her arms and pouted angrily, "honestly! I go on a ski-trip with my friends and I come back to find that he disappeared?"

"But dear—I have no idea where my future-son-in-law went to!" Waved Soun rapidly, in case Akane might loose her temper and kill her father of his stupidity.

Suspicions grew into Akane's eyes when she saw that Genma transformed into a fat-panda with his rainbow-beach ball he was bouncing with his feet. This usually means that Ranma's father obviously had something to do with his son's disappearance. Evidence has it, for he did this many times. Akane smirked and walked over to her father-in-law. "Mr. Saotome… I believe you have something to tell us?"

The panda sweated furiously and wrote a sign, 'I do not know what you are talking about!'

Instantly, Akane poured hot-boiling water over him and glared with the most crimson eyes of torture into his. "Now spill!"

The half-naked Genma sighed and looked at Akane nervously. "Your going to get yourself killed Akane. I hid that letter from him but he found it! Now he's going to get his death, but that was his choice not mines! I tried to protect him!"

The young teen blinked with confusion. "What letter are you talking about?" She turned to see if her father knew but he shrugged as well. "And what do you mean killed?"

Genma's tone changed into something that will not be repeated again. His glasses glinted from his tale ready to begin while a deep menacing voice of rain gathered strangely. It was sunny, was it not? Akane looked up for a moment and turned her attention to Genma. She looked a bit worried, for such a strange father could do many things in the past she did not know about—that if she did knew of the secrets dwelling through his life it will maybe help her understand her father-in-law better. Although, the only thing she found out so far was his greediness and stupidity he had done many times as Ranma claims, but maybe there was another side of his story.

"Do you remember Ranma's mother Nodoka? Yes, she is very close to her mother, Grandma Hina. About Three weeks ago, Grandma Hina sent a letter to me to notify that she wanted her Grandson Ranma to visit her. I believed it was a trap since Nodoka has told her mother many things about us and has yet to see us from all these years." He sighed and looked at Akane with worries growing rapidly in his eyes. "When I wanted to train Ranma as a child and settle his engagement, Nodoka refused my future actions and did anything to stop me. I told her, if Ranma does not become the man I have raised him to be—or to at least reach your standards, you can kill us with the blade you have in your hands which you are about to hit me with right now."

Akane and Soun sweatdropped at his last sentence, although Genma continued on.

"Ah yes, now you do realize that if Nodoka ever sees her son changing into a girl when touched by cold-water, Ranma and I will get killed. Why? Since Ranma turning into a girl resembles 'cross-dressing' to most people, there's no doubt she will kill both of us."

Genma's face turned serious and dark, "foolish boy thinks his own grandmother could convince her to prevent that vow from happening."

Little did they know, our little guest was eavesdropping on the conversation. "Aiyah!" Gasped Shampoo, the Chinese-Amazon looking surprised while on the roof-top with her deadly-bike she was planning to run over Ranma again. "Ranma leave town, yes?" Shampoo had her typical clothing. Her lavender hair fell below her shoulders and the bells that dangled in her hair began to jingle through her gesture. Her eyes blinked like a cat's curiosity and purple layers her clothes proved that it was her favorite color. Shampoo is everywhere once it comes down to Ranma. She even sneaked in his bath last-week to bathe with him.

Akane recognized the heavy Chinese-Accent and stared bluntly at the beautiful woman, "how'd you get here?"

Shampoo smiled cutely, "Nihao! Shampoo thought go on date with Ranma but Ranma not here. Now Shampoo want to know where he is!"

"Why don't you check inside a volcano and stay there till you find at least a strand of his hair?" Muttered Akane while feeling the annoyance of her rival.

"Now, now, Akane don't be rude!" Genma chuckled at Shampoo and shook his head. "I'm sorry Shampoo; I can't tell you that info. You see; Akane is going to find him and their engaged, so you shouldn't interfere with their relationship."

Akane's eyes widen as if she had been offended deeply. Anger boiled through her veins once more and she finally did it again! "EXCUSE ME? What relationship are you talking about? It's not like were going steady, I didn't want to be engaged to some kind of boy that I barely knew in the first place! Honestly…"

A shadowy figure appeared before the four, it smirked evilly enough to irritate her two enemies. "C'mon gramps—you've got to do better than that. My Ran-Chan disappeared and I want to know where he is. You'll know what happens when you don't tell me."

"Ukyo!" Gasped Genma soon sweating greatly. "Erk—what a pleasant surprise!"

"Huh?" Was Akane's only response because of the intriguing effect of her future-husband's disappearance that neatly lured everyone she knew inside her home.

"What Spacthala girl doing here?" Huffed the beautiful Amazon while gathering out her unusual weapons.

The spacthala woman shook her head lightly to ignore the woman and walked towards Genma, right in-between Akane and Shampoo. Her eyes seem to have the determination of a thousand suns and her fist clenches up to Genma's chin. In a dark-mono-tone voice she whispers clearly yet softly, "where is Ranma?" Genma slowly calmed down with a smirk—seeing that he might have a chance of not getting hurt, "and what will you do if I don't tell you, hm?"

"Do you remember the time when you took the Okinamiyaki Cart with my father's permission, only if you had Ranma and I engaged? Well, you did take it but you left me behind. I can always kick your ass gramps but I wouldn't mind my father coming out here doing it twice as hard. Do you know how pissed he's been from all these years? Do ya?" Genma's nervousness triggered a smirk slowly appearing on Ukyo's face while the two other woman jaws dropped on how good she was for interrogation.

"Alright! Alright! Ranma is at the Hinata Apartments in the Hinata Village!" Genma squirmed from Ukyo's head-lock and nearly gasped for air. "But don't say I didn't warn ya!"

"Humph, don't worry Gramps. I'm going to drag his butt here even if it does involved me killing him." She replied darkly with a black aura whipping rapidly throughout her whole body.

This also worried the others, for they knew something suspicious was going on down there…

_

* * *

Back to the Hinata Apartments…_

"Haruka-Senpai!" Motoko shouted from the top of her lungs again. "Show me that traitorous male that is lurking under very roof of this Girl's Dormitory!"

Haruka sighed deeply, knowing that she couldn't forget about Motoko. She blew out the nicotine-scent lightly and looked over to Ranma, whom was innocently slurping Shinobu's wonderful ramen. Her eyes widen, seeing that he was eating Shinobu's meals too. She grew angrier and instantly pointed her wooden katana at the martial artist with a vain throbbing near her temple, "first you defile Shinobu-Chan and now your forcing her to make the meals you desire? You disgusting male!"

Ranma blinked at her weapon and smiled, "Erk—nice to meetcha! The name's Ranma Saotome?" He tried to use his politesse tone until Motoko charged at Ranma with her Ki in tact. He couldn't believe the crazy- woman so he flipped backwards with no effort, surprising nearly everyone in the room.

"Whoa, chill out Motoko!" Cried Mitsune Konno who appeared to the room with amusement. "He's actually another of Haruka's nephew that's staying here until Grandma Hina comes by."

This time, she snapped. **"ANOTHER MALE IS LIVING HERE?"**

Haruka rubbed her temple and groaned. "Please Motoko—no more damages." The samurai ignored Haruka's murmured plead and continued to stare viciously at the pig-tailed martial artist. Her nostrils flaring, her eyes shaded with the deepest layers of crimson, and the whitest knuckles she has ever shown from gripping onto her Katana too hard. The only thing Ranma countered from her scornful looks was his smile showing no danger but the lightness of friendship. Shinobu looked surprised that he wasn't even thinking what consequences his silent silly grin could give away—also entertaining Mitsune with his non-chalant attitude and none other than Narusegawa could drop her jaw to the wooden floor when taken by a rapid-heartbeat for Motoko that could actually kill someone.

Oh what to do Naru? What to do?

Knowing that Haruka could not stop from Motoko's menacing threat; she looked at her nephew besides her with the most vigilant expression. Ranma knew the warning and nodded but his attention snapped back to the swordswoman when she began her speech. You could tell he was amused with her temper. Why was the calm Hinata Tea-House owner so calm? Well—let's just say, Ranma had _a little trick_ up his sleeves.

"I have had enough of these misbehaved perverted doings Urashima has committed many times and I cannot stand another clone of him that is suddenly moving into this very house that is a Girl's Dorm!" Motoko huffed while pointing her sharp wooden weapon—inches away from Ranma's face. "And I cannot stand your face! I'll wipe that idiotic smile off with my katana!"

Seeing the typical out-raged tempers many times in Nerima—Ranma knew what to do. Although for a smart guy, he was too dense to notice that Motoko was already sharpening her blade. She was nearly craving for his blood. This could make things a bit more entertaining—by the looks of our other residents of course.

He smirked, "and whacha ganna do about it… kendo-girl?"

She immediately answered his question when the tip of her blade, ripped the right-cheast side of his shirt. "Hey! That's my favorite shirt!" Ranma spat while dodging the other attacks she was constantly repeating.

"The next will be your head! Shinmei-Ryu… **THUNDER BLADE!"**

'_Whoa—this girl isn't like Kuno! She actually has the real ki power—geez—how am I suppose to dodge this big one here!'_ Ranma thought through his gritted teeth, already sweating from dodging fatal attacks that may break his neck. Strangely, he seemed to have the same curse as Keitaro, for their immortality will always stay in tact.

"Uh-oh…"

Even if he couldn't get away fast enough to avoid Motoko's deadliest attacks, he's still considered immortal, right?

"Urghhh!" Ranma's two arms defended his face and his stance tried to put up to the heat but it was way too strong for him to handle, so he flew back to the kitchen wall.

**_BAAAMMM_**

He caused a huge-carter like whole through the thick wooden structure and a few crumbs of concrete briskly showered upon his head. He groaned in pain while everyone's eyes, except the causer of Ranma's pain, went wide open to the scene. Motoko victorious smile was soon wiped off when he came back up to his feet, looking quite pissed off. He had enough being beaten around by a bunch of crazy powerful girls back in Nerima—now he was sick of Hinata!

"Oh man that's going to leave a mark…" He looked up to his attacker with a threatening frown, "what the hell was that for?"

"What!" Motoko gasped with her eye-brows furrowing, "you dare remain persistent? How could any normal man survive that attack after 3 seconds and get back to his feet again? Only Urashima, whom has this strange immortality, can stand up to this!"

Ranma began to stretch his neck out when he was tapping both shoulders. "Well maybe I have it too. Many tried to kill me in Nerima but I'm still alive and well!" He made thumbs up sign and smiled at his opponent, "not bad! Your ki is powerful and with total control! All you need to do is work out your speed a little bit more and maybe have a few different strategies and you'll be way powerful than me!"

Motoko blushed at his remark, "and what right do you have to tell me of my technique! I have been training well long enough to know my strategies!"

Ranma smirked mockingly by crossing his arms. "Really? How old are you and how long have you have been training?"

"I've trained eversince I was five and I am currently at the age of sixteen." She answered formally while eyeing him suspiciously. "You look like you had some training yourself—Karate I suppose?" Motoko sounded curious of her last sentence since she saw the stlye of his defense.

"Funny, we both trained at the same age—not to mention that I am sixteen, too. And yeah, I've been doing Karate for a while but the mixture of Tai-Chi and Kung-Fu combines with my style."

"Humph, do not ever talk to me as if we were _friends_. Most Men are nothing but scumbags reeking from the depths of hell—and if I were to have anything in common with them, I would gladly kill myself without any hesitation." Mitsune than looked teasingly at Motoko, "and when you say 'most' who is the 'rest' that you claim not to be perverted scumbags, hm?"

Motoko blushed once more and ignored the vixen as she walked upstairs to her room. She didn't turn back but utterly muttered a dark tone that sent the shivers down Ranma's spine. "Saotome… do not think this is over. Your reputation will stay remain as a vile male in my book. Do anything perverted in this house-hold—and you'll regret it. Got it?" With that said she continued her way to her room.

"Wow that was unexpected. I guess you get to star here Ranma!" Shinobu looked quite happy when Kitsune mentioned that.

" One word to describe that kendo girl--scarrrryyyyy," He whistled with a slight grin, "looks like Hinata not as normal as Nerima as well." Haruka sighed deeply and looked at the damages of the tenant's doings and glared at her nephew for his silly child's play. "You better fix this Ranma…" Haruka warned as she walked outside, leaving him speechless.

"But—but—it wasn't my fault!" Ranma called out as Haruka continued to walk out. "Hey! Come back here! Aww—c'mon!"

"I'm home guys!" Greeted the very manager that came with none other than Su. He looked at Ranma blankly at first and than smiled, "hello, what can I do for you?" Kaolla, whom appeared right behind Keitaro, waved rapidly at the martial artist. "Hey there mister! Ya gots some banana's?"

Mitsune, Naru, and Shinobu looked at Keitaro, wondered if he noticed the damages. Than looked at Ranma to see if he recognized his own cousin. They didn't even look alike. Ranma was much more built than Keitaro and Keitaro looked much smarter than Ranma. Two completely different blood-related siblings soon meeting around a time like this.

"So—what's going on here Shinobu?" Keitaro looked at his secret-admirer with his typical smile.

"We have a new tenant—Haruka can explain the details since she knows a lot more Senpai," Shinobu blushed while look down the ground.

"Oh—alright than, I'll go see her, can you come along with me too—um… what's your name again?" He turned to the guest with a formal grin.

"Ranma," He smiled liked his very cousin, "Ranma Saotome."

"_I'm going to find you Ranma!" Screamed Akane in her head. "DAMN IT! IT TAKES DAYS TO GET THERE!"_

**End of Chapter Two.**

**All your reviews motivated me...**

**Jonakhensu:** **Thank you and... I eat sheep so thanks for the barbucue! n.n**

**Neverwinter: Well here it is! What do you think?**

**Pockyu: Wow... intelligent words! Wahoo! Thanks!**

**Lordof the Pit: You do? Thank you!**

**Wonderbee31: Well... I didn't watch the entire series so that remains a mystery for now and the pairings? Tsk Tsk... The great Panda does not reveals anything so simple in this chapter. Although... you may be onto something.**

**Drkjesture: Thank you again! And your right about that...**

**Talantus: Wow... thanks and is that a winking sign? Aww... you made me blush! LoL...**

**Lunarian: Intelligent words! Yes, I thank you for this long review. I'll do my best to not disappoint you all!**

**Note to: "That Same Voice" I will have that second chapter updated tomorrow! I promise!**

**So the great panda says... Happy Mother's Day! Wahoo! And the next chapter will maybe have... opps... were out of time folks! n.n**

**Panda**


	3. Acception or Rejection?

**Panda: WOW! I wasn't expecting so much reviews! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or Ranma and if I did, I would be shoving in your face on how I am the best artist in the world.**

**Chapter Three: Acception or Rejection?**

"So—you'll be staying here than?" Keitaro asked with a hint of surprise in his tone. He wasn't expecting his relative to be living in a Girl's Dormitory; after all, he is the only male that's allowed to work here.

"Yeah and why do you sound kind of disappointed? Afraid that I might tell the girls that you were peeking aroun' the hotsprings?" Bluntly answered Ranma whom was sitting on the wooden stool of boredom. His eyes traveled to Haruka who was leaning against the Hinata Tea rail and closed her eyes for relaxation—typically smoking her cigarette out in the open. He's grown irritated of her non-chalant attitude and raised an eyebrow at her, why was she so calm at a time like this? He went back to Keitaro, who blushed and waved his hands in front of his face rapidly and shook his head. _'Heh—he's nothing but an innocent bookworm trying to get into some stupid school.'_

"No! I would never do such a thing! It's always a misunderstanding—please don't think of me like that!" Keitaro gulped as he raised his arms in defense—afraid that he might get blasted to Kyoto by Ranma's martial arts skills.

Ranma's two elbows were and the table, causing for it to lean slightly and two of his hands connect in-between his fingers. He rested on top of his little hand-bridge with his forehead, obviously showing the frustration he had eversince he came here. His exhausted eyes came back to Haruka, "Hey… why did you tell him my secret? He didn't deserve to know."

The Hinata Tea-House owner tucked her hair behind her ear and looked back at Ranma with her indifferent voice trialing off his ears again, "because Keitaro is the manager here. He deserves the right to know and he'll respect your secret until were ready to tell the others. Don't worry Ranma; there won't be any problems about your secret here. Besides, this is a hotsprings resort, there's no cold water here." Haruka smiled with slight confidence which caused Ranma to scoff. _'Oh there will be problems.'_

"Look on the bright side nephew; at least you'll know how to defend yourself when the girls think you're a pervert." Teased Haruka as she smashed her cigarette-butt into the ashtray. "But don't kill Motoko, even in your girl-form—she'll keep on challenging you until you lose to her."

"What about Naru and Kitsune? They seem very suspicious to me…" Seeing how the way the sexy vixen dress and the alertness on Naru's face—there's no reason or excuse to not be suspicious. One--Naru and Motoko hates men, two—Kitsune has the aroma of a drunkard, three—he has been warned about Su's hunger and crazy inventions, four—Keitaro is a tourist attraction known as the _'Flying Ronin,' _thanks to Naru, Motoko, Su's attacks and inventions. Ranma could feel a gentle breeze curling his pig-tail, "it seems that Shinobu is the only normal one—and I guess Kitsune too."

Keitaro looked down in embarrassment, afraid to talk to his cousin. Although he couldn't bear it anymore-- "So how does it feel like getting chased by men and women and the same time?" His curiosity got the best of him and Ranma twitched uncontrollably at his last remark. How does it feel like? Well let's ask our young martial artist.

"That's it!" Ranma instantly got up and swung a fist on top of Keitaro's head—hard enough to make a bump bloom out on top of his head. "I told you to keep it on the low! What if someone heard you?" The pig-tail teen stormed out of the room, causing Keitaro and Haruka to look at each other. Keitaro had the anime tears flowing while Haruka bluntly looked at him for his pathetic response to his younger cousin.

"Hey, he could have done worse." Haruka shrugged and left the area to go gather more ingredients for the Tea-House—leaving our dear manager alone in the world.

"… but it still hurts." Keitaro wailed into a brief mutter while looking at the two completely different directions his beloved siblings left off.

"_So how does it feel like getting chased by men and women at the same time?"_

Keitaro's words seem to cut like a knife in Ranma's head of course. As he stiffly walked down the halls of the Hinata, he spotted young Shinobu Maehara running down the halls with a basket full of laundry blocking her view. He stood there for a moment and dumbly watched her coming towards him—that's when his reflexes kicked in.

"Whoa!" Ranma side-step Shinobu's charge—and since Ranma's sudden reaction surprised her, she tripped—until Ranma's hand held up her stomach. While the laundry flew up in the air, there was a brief silence upon them. To be simple, the dirty clothes flew up in slow motion while a dramatic scene surrounded them both. When the clothes finally dropped to the ground, Ranma chuckled, using his other hand to scratch behind his head. "Whoops, you shouldn't run around here before you twist your ankle."

Shinobu looked up to her savior and blushed. "Than—Thank you Saotome-Senpai." She then looked around and found that all of the clothes were scattered on the floor, she was about to rush to gather them all—but Ranma quickly grabbed it all using his special technique, 'cheast-nuts roasting on open fire.' When he finished after three seconds, he dropped the neatly folded clothes into the basket, lowering the thickness so Shinobu didn't have to lean her head to the right whenever walking. His blue eyes, there was something about his blue eyes. They were kind yet so strong and Shinobu began to stare at those until he walked up to her with the basket in his hands. His silly grin was the same as Keitaro, she could have sworn it. Blood rushed through her cheeks as she walked the opposite way to put the clothes in the dryer.

"Please—call me Ranma and it's the least I could do after you fed me your tasty ramen!" He laughed with happy-closed eyes and walked off with a slight wave of see you later. 'Man she's cute when she's shy.' Ranma thought while whistling upstairs, trying to take a look of the view.

Obviously, he spotted Motoko whom was training with her Shinai again. He admires her from a distance, seeing her blade swift enough to cut the leaves clean. Her stance, posture, and concentration it's all in tact. 'She must've had some serious training during those years.' His head turns to the horizon of the Hinata city. It was beautiful from all the different lights that seemed the glow magically, reflecting its color through the windows and softly meeting with others colliding within it. It was breathtaking enough to not realize that the samurai spotted our beloved Ranma Saotome. Her face was calm yet formal enough to tell that she wasn't in the mood to see 'him' here, especially when she found out that he had been training the same time as her, not to mention the same age. Motoko stared sternly at Ranma in order to scan everything about him.

She found no flaws. His body is built on an average scale, he knew how to control his aura, and she could tell there was a mysterious power dwelling within the pits of his stomach. No, it wasn't stomach-ache or any one of those uncomfortable—things that we love to say when the 'Pepto-Bismo' commercial is on. "Saotome, what are you doing here? Can you not see that I am training? Your disgusting presence brings nothing but distractions here. I suggest you leave."

Ranma two hands were on the back of his head and he casually looked at Motoko with his warm smile. He was too kind for his own good, especially when it came to any young stubborn girls. "For your information kendo-girl, I live here now. So until grandma-Hina comes here, I'm not leaving." He smirked mockingly at her, "besides, I'll have a great time here knowing I might have a strong opponent I can train everyday till she comes."

This time, she didn't felt mocked. She felt offended by his comment as if he had said it sarcastically. Just because he survived her attack, doesn't mean that she can survive two minutes in a battle with her. Her hand gripped the hilt of her blade and a dark aura surrounded her mysteriously. "You dare think you can handle me Saotome? Surely my attack was a little too hard on the head for you, yes? Well forget it. I refuse to challenge anyone without a blade or any type of weapon of any-kind. Fists are not considered weapons." Motoko walked away to grab a towel, knowing the martial artist wouldn't take no for an answer, she turned her back slightly. "And what did I tell you Saotome? Do not talk as if we are friends. You are still consider a pervert in my book no matter what." She left with a cold-shoulder as she passed Ranma to go downstairs.

"Yikes." He scratched his head and looked down at the three-story balcony. "I could feel her cold aura clinging on to me—it's actually scary."

"MEGA-TAMA ATTACK!"

Hearing the voice made Ranma jumped. The Gaijin was beginning to scare him the most, for he knew that she would be trouble form the start when she asked him for bananas or any type of food. He shudders at the thought and stared at the mechanical-being coming towards him at rapid speed. Ranma sighed, and prepared for another crazy scenario.

Meanwhile…

"WHAT? You dare say that the pig-tail girl has left with that treacherous Saotome? Why, I shall never forgive his sinful actions!"

Kuno, the so-called number champion in Kendo at Fururikian-High, gestured with his wooden stick. He was at the Tendo Residents and Genma transformed in his panda-form sweatdropped at his idiocy. Soun, however, nodded with crossed arms while sitting in the usual position. He cocked his head and looked surprisingly at Ryoga Hibiki who was also there to witness the sudden news of Ranma's disappearance. The two men were anxious on where their beloveds went, except for Kuno; he was just plain stupid to even realize that the pig-tail girl was Ranma. Ryoga smirked with one of his fangs showing and cracked his knuckles hard enough to frighten the Tendo's.

"So… Akane went on a search for Ranma, eh? Well tell me where it is pops so I don't have to search all over Japan to kill that bastard!" Cried Ryoga pulling Soun's collar. "You can never trust him! He's a friggin cross-dresser for peeps sake!"

The two old men remained silent and Ryoga was vigorously getting impatient, until Kasumi came in. "Oh my, Ranma is at Hinata City in the Hinata Apartments. You can find most of the group there."

"What! Hinata-City! Thank you Kasumi!" Ryoga charged off in the wrong direction as usual, while Kuno stared in admiration of his speed. Soun sighed and stared into the blue skies.

"Why must Ranma have such a cursed-life?" Sighed Soun while staring the father whom shrugged at his question.

Back to the Hinata Apartments!

"WAHHHHHH!"

Ranma's scream could be heard for a mile long but to the killer it was a song. "CUT IT OUT SU!" He jumped wall to wall, balcony to balcony, but there were no escape through her unusual inventions.

"Hehehehehe! Aim and fire!" She screamed while riding on the robotic-beast. They were racing against time but Ranma was racing against death. "SUUUU! I AM SO GOING TO—

**BAAAAAAMMMMMMM**

Su's missiles did it again—and this time Ranma flew into the Hotsprings area. As he crashed, Naru and Kitsune were bathing in the hotsprings and jumped at the sudden crash. Motoko, however, was washing herself off by the one of the shower heads installed into the walls of the hotsprings.

With cold water.

Ranma felt different when he felt his cheast getting bigger and his figure getting slimmer. He knew this feeling. The feeling of transformation. Why of all times does it have to be now?

"Crap." He muttered while blinking into his girl-form.

**End of Chapter Three.**

**Uh-oh... secrets unfold when Ranma suddenly turns into a girl! In a hotsprings too! How ironic! LOL! Find out what happens in the next episode of...**

**Patience of a Martial Artist!**

**Thanks to Those who reivewed...**

_**Innortal: ... you scare me. Your EVERYWHERE! Stop lurking in the shadows! LOL Just kidding! I didn't get your joke though. I'm kinda slow... lol.**_

**_The Desperado: Hahahaha... YES! That evil Naru twin is coming to hit you with the mallet! MUAHAHAHAHA!_**

**_Lord of the Pit: Yes. Ranma's life was hectic from the start. I will never abandon my stories!_**

**_Shinji the good sharer: Sure! I just did!_**

**_Master Chaos: Actually, many did the related things... well maybe not. It's always the... Naru hitsKeitaroto an unknown area and Akanes hitRanma to where Keitaro is. It's DESTINY! Not! _**

**_Princess-eilli-100: Why of course Princess! Anything for you!_**

**_Wonderbee31: Opps. Now didn't that just slip out? HAHAHA! Imagine... Hinata vs. Nerima girls over Ranma! Including Kuno... my my oh my... how I would love to make that chapter soon... but that'll have to wait. lol._**

**_Samurai Demon God Sekkiage: Yeah. Nice to meet you too. LOL!_**

**_I will update after I do my third chapter on "That Same Voice." Don't worry.. that'll be in... 3 to 4 days or so. So be patient my reiviewers! Be patient!_**

**_I've been thinking... and I can't take it anymore. But MUTSUMI AND KANAKO are coming soon!_**

**Panda**


	4. Luck Does not Give but Loans

_"Su, what in blazes happened here?" Shouted a very furious Motoko clenching by the hilt of her sword._

Ranma, whom was still in his girl-from, realized that one of the shower-heads Motoko had used, was turn into cold water. These trigger his transformation and tragedy has befallen so quickly in the Hinata Apartments. Shame, for he had only stayed in the Hinata for only hours, merely a day but plain hours. He or should I say she, looked vigilantly both sides of the room. Kitsune, Naru, Motoko, and Su were here. Wait, why didn't they noticed him yet? He was in his girl-form. Could it be? Yes, one of those special miracles worked its charm once again. One of Su's explosives caused a thick atmosphere—combining with one of the hotsprings natural steam.

"Kami! It's so steamy and fogging in here, I can barely see a thing!" Complaint the sexy vixen grabbing a tight hold to her towel and tried her best to see through the thick mist. The mixture of explosions and steamy fog nearly made all of the tenants chocked from the fumes but just because they couldn't see, doesn't mean someone wouldn't find out who else is here.

"I'm sensing that someone-else is in this area! It doesn't seem like Shinobu's or Haruka's aura so it has to be Keitaro or that treacherous Saotome!" Scowled Motoko walking carefully to see where the other person was hiding. You could tell that she's piss, like always but this time, it seemed twice as much then the usual.

"Then that means—Ranma is here!" Naru joined Motoko's hostility and began to search the same way as her, while Su and Kitsune stood like statues, not bothering to look for the young teen.

"Now hold on—were jumping into conclusions here. We can't always trust Motoko's aura sensor crap, no offense." Kitsune stated—soundly very much like the mature Haruka. Both of the violent women shrugged slightly and pondered over the thought. "Su—who did you blast in here? Keitaro or Ranma?" Asked the fox once more—to prove Ranma's innocence—or at least assumed.

"I blasted the dodging dude! He's really good but he couldn't dodge Su's missals forever!" Laughed the Gaijen while rubbing the back of her head from the embarrassment of getting him into trouble. "He should be aroun' here but I don't know, maybe he went off into a different angle!"

Ranma, staying silently still, afraid that he might capture Motoko's attention. He cursed ferociously in his thoughts and tried his best to figure out a way to get away from these people. To think he would have the relaxation he needed from the Nerima-Craziness! If he wanted to be blasted by a bunch of mangy girls, he would have kept calling Akane gorilla until he died of blood-lost. He whimpered and tried his best to crawl away, slowly and vigilantly as possible. Unfortunately his stealth was too weak for our samurai-warrior desperately searching.

"Ah-hah! There's the pervert! Gods-Cry-School Secret Technique—ROCK SPLITTING SWORD!"

'Damn!' Cursed the female Ranma, unable to dodge the fatal attack.

**FFRROOOOOMMMMMMM**

"Ouch." He muttered while under a pile of stone rocks, covering his entire body.

"He's here! Under the pile of rocks!" Yelped Naru—thinking who the mysterious person was lurking in the hotsprings. Before they could even touch the rocks, Kitsune jumped in again.

"What a minute. This wasn't his fault at all. Didn't Su blast him in here? N' if she did, it's more likely n' accident." Stated the fox brilliantly again, looking seriously at the young tenants. Naru and Motoko stood still for a moment and traveled to Su. She looked innocent but foolish so both of them sighed of their mistakes. It was as though they were disappointed that they could not kill the martial artist because of his unfortunate luck with women.

"Too bad. I didn't get to figure out if he was immortal or not." Shrugged Naru, "I have much more important things to do instead of bothering with any guys at this time, honestly. To think that he could be stronger then Keitaro. Oh wells, he's a martial artist, he should be able to handle those pile of rocks on his back right? Well I got to study, so you guys handle this." She waltzes out of the hotsprings, leaving Motoko and Kitsune suspicious. Although they both brushed off the small concerns and looked back at the pile of rubble.

"Humph. Weakling. Even Urashima would have crawl out of those pile of mess by now." She gave a dark smirk while eyeing the condition of the area, "well it cannot be helped; plus he does share the same blood with Urashima."

'Weak?' Grunted female Ranma while he felt his blood boiling in rage. He had enough of Kuno's insults and now he had enough of Motoko's. Were all crazy-kendo people like this or was she just switched with Kodachi as a child? He felt his aura sparkling around him—he had a plan. This time, he will prove to all of them of what will happen if they ever underestimate him ever again. 'Focus your energy' he repeated while in his female form 'focus your energy and concentrate the angle of where you're shooting.'

"**I AM NOT A WEAKLING KENDO-GIRL!"**

Even though it muffled his cries, it could still be heard clearly by the girls. Everyone jumped when the pile of rocks shot out and burnt by the hot aura flaring out his body. Creating such an immense power meant that it created an immense fog from all of the smoke that Kitsune and Motoko were choking on.

"DAMN! I CAN'T SEE A THING!" Chocked Kitsune while coughing rapidly.

"SHOW YOURSELF FIEND!" Shouted Motoko at the top of her lungs while running out of the area.

Ranma jumped tree to wall in order to get to Keitaro's little hot-tub. He got inside and returns to his normal male self again and sighed with major relief. He hears of Kitsune and Su's questionings while Motoko was clutching onto the hilt to her blade so tight that her knuckles turned white. When he heard and saw this, his heart-beat lowered a little and he began to breathe again. He didn't get blasted by kendo girl or get hurt by Narusegawa. His smile soon left when he sighed deeply. "Phew!" Ranma wiped off the sweat on his forehead and sank into Keitaro's hot tub. "That was a close call!" He began to feel another pair of legs in the water so his eyes peeked up carefully to his own cousin. "I heard the whole thing." Keitaro laughed while scratching his face with his index finger, "must've been tough to get all those things off your back, right? Well—at least they didn't figure out your secret!"

Already irritated of his older cousin, he dunked Keitaro with one hand in the hot tub and left with a towel around his waist. "… ya think?" Ranma got dressed with his extra clothes he packed. He's always known of wearing Chinese-martial arts clothes but that's where you're wrong. He decided to change his outfit so he didn't look like some acrobat in a lonely parade. He wore a little baggy black midnight shirt and baggy pants with an original belt. He didn't wear any shoes because this is an Asian country. It's customary to walk bare-foot around the house.

'Just staying here is making me sick. All of these nutcase people remind me back at home! Why does everything have to be so complicated in my life?' He complained rapidly until he heard Narusegawa's voice booming out through his ears. What was going on now? 'Wait a minute—wasn't she the one that left me under that ruble?' He crossed his arms and scoffed out her behavior towards him earlier and thought wither to leave it be or let the curiosity kill the cat. He sighed deeply and began to walk towards her door, leaned his ear on the wood and listened to her every movement. Why was he so interested again? 'Humph! I'm going to be stayin' here for a while so why not get to know the other residents?'

"Damn it! Ouch—it's deep this time." Naru spoke with a weak tone that worried Ranma a bit, he didn't know why. His head dropped down and a vein came near his temple. 'I hate being so concern with every girl I meet.' He opened the door with closed non-chalant eyes and surprised the person who was trying to get into Toudai. "Yo," he waved with a still hand with the other was in his pocket.

"Ranma?" Gasped Naru who was holding tightly onto her index finger. She looked around to see if her room seemed appropriate enough for her unexpected guess but blew it off when he came closer to her. She blushed slightly when his appearance of his face had the look seriousness. It nearly reminded her of Seta—but reality slapped her in the face and senseless thoughts rang throughout her head. "Wha—what the hell are you doing here without knocking? Don't forget that you're in a Girl's Dorm!" She spoke with rage while pointing at the Saotome. Ranma simply 'feh' it off and sat down next to her with the memories replaying, _"I didn't figure out if he's immortal or not. Well he's a martial artist; he should be able to handle huge piles of rocks on his back right?"_

"Let me see your finger." He muttered bluntly while losing contact with Narusegawa's eyes.

"What?" She asked again as if he had just explained a rocket-science equation on a dusted chalk-board.

"I said let me see it." Ranma slowly yet gently grabbed Naru's finger and examined it. As the twin sister of Akane Tendo stared at Ranma's strange examination, she blushed deeply at his concern. 'There's something about his eyes.' Naru thought while blushing into deep crimson. 'Who the hell does he think he is? Why isn't my reaction of kicking him into orbit working?' As he saw the deep paper-cut on Narusegawa's finger, he looked up into her dark orbs and blinked at the cherry-face woman. 'Why—who—what is he doing?' She thought again with a million questions in his head.

"Are you sick? Do you have some high fever?" He cocked an eye-brow at her then went back to the subject. "It's nothing but a paper-cut. It's not too deep but deep enough to hurt a hell lot." He scanned around her room and found what he needed. He grabbed the small box and took out the wrapping of a band-aid. "Hold still…" he instructed while wrapping the blue-decorated bunny band-aid around Naru's finger while looking serious the whole time. By the time he was done, he smiled at her, just like what Keitaro would do when he did something silly. "There. Feel better?"

Narusegawa's hand slowly wrapped around the bandage hand and her head turned away from Ranma's in order to avoid contact with him. "Why did you come inside my room without knocking?"

Ranma did the same gaze as Naru, except he decided to give a simple frown, "oh is that all? Gee—your welcome."

"I could've done this crap myself if you didn't come in here and baby me!" Naru shouted out of sheer embarrassment.

"Since I'm going to stay here a while, I just thought that maybe I might get to know the people around here." Ranma said, looking rather dumbly as he was confused with her sudden reaction towards him.

"Well you don't need to know me! We already have a guy as our manager here so—hey what are you doing to my text books!"

"Wow!" Ranma exclaimed while taking a look at Naru's notes. "You must be really smart to take all these notes and actually solve all these math problems. What are you? In college?"

'This guy never gives up does he?' She sweatdropped while taking a good look at him. 'Hey, he's pretty cute when he's like this—ack! What the hell I'm I thinking!' Naru decided to snatch the textbook away from the young man and gave him a cold-glare. "Rule number one, don't touch my textbooks. Rule number two; don't touch anything without my permission. And for your information karate kid, I'm trying out for Todai. Tokyo University."

"Tokyo University… what's that?" He responded still with the curiosity in his tone.

'Kami! He's like Su!' Naru sweatdropped and cleared her throat. "Tokyo University is the most difficult college in Japan. Hard to believe that you never heard of it—do you even go to school?"

"Nah, school's boring. I get there late, I fight with some crazy weak kendo person, get chased by crazy girls, hell—I don't even wear the Fururikian High-School uniforms. Enemies, friends, family, school, it's not normal like your everyday lives."

"So what your most interested in is martial arts?" She muttered softly while looking down at the ground. "Must be great not studying so hard."

"Actually… it's kind of complicated on times. But I still love it." Ranma was about to speak another one of his thoughts until a door slid opened quick enough to surprise them both.

"Saotome! I know it was you in the hotsprings! I found one of your ripped red cloths floating on top of the hotsprings! Now I find you here violating Narusegawa! I have enough of your perverted ways! You're the same as Urashima! Prepare yourself Saotome!"

Ranma dug his ear out with his pinky and looked at Motoko as if he was bored, "you done kendo-girl?"

Motoko charged at Ranma with a battle cry and created an immense Ki blast attacking from the across the ground, he simply flipped sideways to Narusegawa's table with two pockets in his pants. Feeling offended, she charged at him completely getting entirely offensive, striking every possible opening, unfortunately, he dodged every single attack with some effort but barely enough to show Motoko that he actually cared.

'What's wrong with my attacks? He's dodging every-single one of them!'

'Better then Kuno but weaker then Ryoga… man… she's trying too hard.'

When Motoko was about to strike his abdomen, he jumped high enough to avoid the attack and crouched amazingly on top of her blade. Motoko stood there speechless, along with Narusegawa. Ranma finally gave a silly grin and poked Motoko in the forehead, "too slow."

"No—this—can't be…" Her head hung in shame; never had she ever met such a great opponent. He didn't even have a weapon to defend himself. What type of warrior was she? They trained at the same age yet this man is much father skilled then her? She brings shame to the Gods-Cry School, she would think, nothing but shame. 11 years of training? What a waste. He learned how to use the style of fists and she learns nothing but a way to kill or hurt someone easily with a blade? Her pride, shattered as she found the pain of being defeated by a mere male. Would she allow it? Let's find out.

"… I will not let myself be defeated by an acrobat-monkey! Haaaa!" Her attacks seemed much swifter and faster then before and each time Ranma dodged, was another second of getting his skin cut.

"Whoa calm down Motoko!" Shrieked Naru watching from slightly afar. She knew that if Motoko even continued, things will get out of hand.

"Wha! Hey you almost sliced my head—ah! Watch it!" It was as though he was being attacked and chased by Su's missals again.

"I swear by my grave—I will not let a… let a… MALE DEFEAT ME! HYAAA!" She used one of her best—and most powerful attacks and it blasted Ranma right out the door.

**KRRAAASFFFFFFFF**

_'Wha—what the hell was that?'_ He thought while slowly falling down open air. He could see the expression of his attacker, surprised. _'She knew she went_ _overboard…'_ It looks like Motoko wasn't like Kuno at all.

Ranma couldn't land on his two feet again because the impact took too much of his timing. And there was nothing he could do to save himself._ 'Oh carp!'_

At first he didn't felt anything because he heard some type of ringing sound reverberating throughout his head. That was until he rolled down the stairs at rapid and in a dangerous speed. He couldn't breathe, nor could stop himself. He was helpless. When he finally reached half of the stone-steps, he glided and landed on his head and rolled down from that position. Then, the pain slowly came in and grasped his vision to see.

Darkness coated him.

**_"SENPAI!"_**

**End of Chapter Three.**

**I know this is rushed but I had no choice. I make deadlines and I really need to sleep and all of this homework is frustrating me. I know this is no excuse but you guys could have waited 1 more week for me to update this. I make deadlines, please understand. And I bet I have a lot of typos and stupid grammar please forgive me guys!**

**I know I know, I'm going to do better on the next chapter I promise! I'm really sorry guys but I totally rushed on this! I know it's no excuse but please understand…**

**All your reviews motivated me…**

**Lord of the Pit: C'mon! Read carefully man!**

**Master Chaos: Don't worry… I won't. Think again.**

**Innortal: Ahahaha, think again.**

**Darkepyon: The Hinata girls are prettier then the Nerima girls. Do you really think that's how the story's going to turn? **

**WonderBee31: Thank you for your support and yeah, but what fun would that be?**

**Lunarian: I'm really sorry if I disappointed you, I'm really am. I never read Ranma for a while so I'm vague on his personalities. I'm really sorry and I mean it. This chapter probably disappoints you more because I rushed on it. I'm really sorry.**

**WarLordOMega: Thank you for your support.**

**OblivionKnight7: I will! **


	5. Chapter 5

_I could feel the drumming pain behind my head..._

Again, a rapid rhythm falling onto the roofs. A slow yet fast beat of a singing lullaby, a secret song that puts us all into ease. As I remember it, I loved to listen to the fallen tears of rain. Ironically, I hated being in it. It was because it had consequences, my every choice of where to go and what to do has consequences yet I dared not to think too much of it. Was it the fear dwelling deep within me of sudden change? I knew that I wasn't the thinking type on the outside but in this mind, thoughts float and ideas slowly appear.

Because on the outside, I am Ranma Saotome: a martial artist wanting to become the best. In the mind of a martial artist, are questions, answers, thoughts, regrets, opinions and memories. Nothing more.

Darkness was balancing an illusion in my eyes. It was either growing slightly thinner or slightly darker. I was fighting--no struggling to regain the modern sights I would see when I awoke from a long slumber. At the same time, I didn't know what was going on. A puzzle or simply a battle with my mind tormenting me with trickery such as these was getting quite annoying.

"He seems to be getting better."

"I'm so sorry Haruka, I... I just didn't know he was going to take to impact so easily."

"Actually, it was my fault. During our private conversation, I told him do not hit or seriously defend himself from the girls, it would just cause a sparking challenge between Naru, Motoko and Su. He agreed and I guess the outcome of my comment came down to this. He's a stubborn one, always wanting to become the best but once it comes down to girls, I guess he just takes them too lightly."

"I'm sorry Haruka..."

"Don't need to beat yourself up, Motoko. He's a strong warrior just like you; he'll be able to get through it."

"Haruka, do you think Sempai would wake up soon? I want to make him his favorite dish."

"Ha ha, I'm pretty sure, Shinobu. He just needs to rest for another hour or probably earlier."

"Can I still shoot missiles when he wakes up?"

"Umm, you might want to save that for later."

"I wonder if he's good at Kung Fu then I'll give him some of my sake so he can perform the Drunken Master style!"

"Kitsune! Do you seriously think that movie is real?"

"Aww, c'mon Naru ya know I was kidding."

Finally, my eyes opened slightly. The voices I heard were all familiar. I could see blurs at first, many different colors--but like a TV screen, everything became clear in the right places. A groan slipped out of my lips and I curiously looked around, lost in the unfamiliar area. "Where--where am I?"

**(Back to normal point of view)**

Everyone stood still for a moment since they had laid eyes on the recovered teen. At first there faces were at shock but when they finally realized the sudden situation, all of them screamed for joy and huddle around Ranma.

"You're back!" screamed Shinobu as she wrapped her arms around Ranma's neck.

"Yay! We can play again!" declared Su as she jumped on top of his legs.

"Welcome to Japan my friend!" said Kitsune with a playful smirk.

"Ranma... nice to see you alive and well," softly muttered Narusegawa with a hidden blush.

"I knew you would make it," smiled Haruka.

"Errr... your not going to hit me again are you, my younger cousin?" Keitaro rubbed the back of his head with a nervous facial expression.

Laughs, screams and tears of joy surrounded the 'just awoken sleeping beauty.' Not that Ranma didn't enjoy it—he did, for the welcome party. Although something else was amiss. It was that one missing person hidden deeply with the shadows masking her face. She stood there, a still statue, silently emotionless yet mysteriously suspicious.

"Motoko," spoke Ranma as he stared at her with curious cat eyes again. Although he said her name, it was deeply lost and unheard of the roaring crowd hovering around him. Unnoticed by the others except Ranma, Motoko sighed with crossed arms and left the area, leaving him speechless, at least for another three seconds.

"How's your head, nephew?" Ranma turned to his aunt and winced slightly to answer her question. She laughed it off. "Still hurts, eh? Well, it will get better soon. That must've been one heck of a blow."

"That's only because I didn't take it too damn seriously; like I do with that uncute-tomboy. I never knew she was that strong. This happened twice, it ain't like me." He muttered with a hint of shame showing in his facial expression.

"Always trying to be the best," Haruka spoke with a soft mysterious smile and crossed arms. Her head shook as she walked away, still smiling from her previous remark. "Get well soon!" She shouted without turning her back.

"Whatever!" He scoffed and blew it off as he turned his back away as well with a hung head.' _When I try to be the best, I go over-board._ He thought, strangely feeling a sudden sting to his emotions. Hinatasou is definitely an area where you can change.

"The night is still young! Let's celebrate!" roared Mitsune holding a rather large bottle of sake. Everyone agreed by matching her volume, all shouting, "YEAH!"

Predictably, Ranma ignored the outrageous party and went upstairs to see his attacker. Of course she nearly placed him in a coma, but at least she realized her mistake…right? Ranma rattled his head by clenching onto a patch of hair, frustrated of what to say. He sighed roughly and slammed the wooden wall with his foot.

"Damn! Why do all girls have to be so complicated?" He pounded the wall and leaned forward with his forehead touching it. "Why do I even have to become one?" He groaned and took a deep breath. _There's no time to get upset of the past._ He thought while taking each step of the stairs that led to the roof-top.

There she was, standing still with crossed arms looking up at the night sky. He could not see her face but the posture and uncomfortable silence said it all. He didn't planned on talking to her, but as he felt a sudden draft caressing his thin strands of bangs and some skin left unclothed, he could tell something was going to start.

_I came all this way to talk to her... but she needs some time alone. Damn... _Therefore, he took a moment to admire the stars and the brave warrior with one last look for the night.

Motoko could see Ranma's blood-red clothing from the corner of her eye and sighed, not turning her back to him. She could see him turning to leave but reacted quick enough to gather his attention. "Did you came here to stalk me or did you just want to chat, Saotome?"

Ranma stopped in his tracks and felt the chill of her words creeping up to his spine. _That was REALLY unexpected._ He thought while slowly turning his back to hers again. "Ummm, yeah, I wanted to talk to you about something, got a minute?"

"It seems this conversation will take more than a minute, Saotome." Motoko turned to him with a rather emotionless expression. "Even though I hate males like you, I must admit that what I had done was not appropriate for a swordswoman such as myself. My honor shows nothing but reckless actions because of the emotions I could not control. All I can do is apologize for my cruelty, for I previously thought you were much powerful then Urashima." She took a deep breath, "but it seems that my instincts proven me wrong once again."

Ranma felt no wind moving through his hair or his face. He didn't even felt cold, he felt much warmer than that. It wasn't the emotion called 'love' it was called 'anger.'

"Are you calling me weak, Kendo-Girl?" growled Ranma with his hand transforming to a bloody fist. "The only reason why I've been blown away from your attacks twice was because I was taking you VERY lightly! Besides, I don't fight girls, no matter how masculine they are... or sexless."

"Excuse me?" blurted out Motoko while whipping around with her Shinai ready to be unsheathed. "You dare insult me again!"

"Like you do to me?" Ranma stuck out a tongue with both of his hand spreading out his cheeks. "Now that sounds very hypocritical!"

Motoko attacked Ranma, as he typically dodged it with ease. Their little dance went on for hours and obviously both of them were tired. Although, they went on, unnoticed by some of the party members downstairs singing Karaoke.

"You acrobatic monkey!" panted Motoko as she struck rather weakly with her Shinai.

"You sexless butter-knife killer!" panted Ranma as he lazily dodged the last attack.

"Cowardly... bastard... strike back..." The raven-haired Goddess slowly knelt down and tried to catch her breath so she could sound normal again.

"No...way... I don't... fight... samurai wannabe's like you... well actually I do... but not sexless girls... okay well I do… you get the idea!" Ranma knelt down faster then Motoko and nearly collapsed on his forehead, not as hard as the last time though.

Both of the fighters collapsed together at the same time, landing besides each other.

Of course, if someone was there to witness this after they collapsed; here are one of the reasons why this looks wrong. One, their clothes are soaked with sweat so deep, it goes through there clothes, it even went through Motoko's bindings. Two, both of them have red faces. Three, their panting like dogs. And four, they are next to each other, tight closed eyes while trying to catch there breath.

"Wow. Someone had fun," snicked Kitsune looking rather drunk as the other party members were behind her.

"Whoa! That looks fun! Can Ranma do me next?" drooled the gullible Su.

"No Su! And no sempai... you only known Motoko for hours!" cried Shinobu close to tears, "Auu..."

Naru, our dear lost twin of Akane Tendo, predictable as always, stood there speechless with a vein throbbing near her temple. "You... you... unbelievable scum bag! PERVERT!" She charged at Ranma and jab a clean, swift and hard uppercut to his chin.

"What... did I do...?" His words echoed through the night as he spun around crazy high up the stars.

"Humph! Honestly!" Naru whipped around and went straight downstairs for a nice bathe in the hot springs.

**_(The Next Day...)_**

After the incident last night, Ranma had lost trust in Naru, well some of it, except for the others since Motoko to explained to them all. Although, after his nice flight to another girl's public hot springs and a long flight back home, he was exhausted. So exhausted that he would have to hibernate for the winter. Well, let's not go that far.

"Wake up sleepy head!" shouted cheery Su giving him the friendly welcome kick to his head.

"Off!" He rolled out of his sleeping bag and scowled quite angrily at his attacker, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

She ignored his outrage and sat there innocently with a smile. That was when Naru walked in with a blunt frown and thin slit eyes that resembles no trust because of his presence ruining her atmosphere. "If you're going to stay here, you have to work here. You're not staying at the Hinatasou for free, you know. You have to pay, so that includes cable, food, and bathing. Don't you dare try and talk your way out of this with Haruka's permission, because she told me to give you a wake up call. So if you can't pay for it, then you have to work for it."

"Can you at least give me some rest? Do you have any idea what time it is?" grumbled Ranma as Naru nonchalantly passed him the pail and bucket.

"Nope, either you work or you leave." She left with no further words, again, leaving him dumbfounded.

"Damn violent, bossy son of a------!" he shouted, still clenching on to the pail and bucket.

And so, his words echoed throughout the entire dorm...

"I HEARD THAT!" A bar of soap was thrown at his head.

(Hours later...)

Ranma wiped off the sweat on his forehead and sat down on the highest stone-stairs of Hinatasou. He could see the view from here and smell the familiar scent of the cherry blossoms. He breathed in the fresh morning air and finally let out a calm smile, enough to pull his cheeks slightly.

"So this is where another crazy life-story of mines begins." He spoke clearly, admiring the fallen petals covered in light shades of pink. His smile still stayed there—and this time, it was the feeling of exciment. "At least I'm away from all of those annoying idiots back home, I need a vacation."

Rays of the sun slowly bathed him greatly, showing that there is rare-peace in this world of his. But like what Buddha or Karma's rule—what goes up must come down.

"Oh my, the cherry blossoms has gotten prettier!"

Ranma turned to the one whom spoke those words and stood still. 'She's—she's beautiful!' He thought with astonishment with his heart racing. Her long braided chocolate hair let loose in the playful wind. A simple green dress forming her body curves—and her—ahem. Her soft laughter echoing through Ranma's ears. The smooth silky white skin that was left unclothed such as her hands and face. The innocent radiant glow began to increase her short display as her eyes finally opened up towards Ranma.

"Oh my… am I in the wrong area of the Hinatasou?"

A deep blush crossed Ranma's face. His blue eyes widen as large as Kuno's fantasies with Akane and the Pig-Tail girl. "Err—yeah—no—I mean… uh… you're in the right area!" He mentally slapped himself for sounding so stupid in the first place.

"Oh! Is that so? Then that must mean you're a new-comer!" Her smile melted Ranma again as she clapped two hands together.

"Actually… I'm Keitaro's Urashima cousin, Ranma Saotome…" He spoke in a slow careful pace so his words did not get humiliatingly slurred like a drunk.

"Ranma…" She was lost in thought for quite a while but Ranma didn't mind the awkward silence. His eyes were on her, for some reason, he just blushed because of her normal appearance.

"Bwwweeee!"

"Huh? Who, what, where?" Jumped Ranma as the peace was broken by a disturbing noise.

"Oh! Hello Mr. Piggy! Were you uncomfortable in my little bag? I guess the trip from Okinawa really made you tired! Awww, Hehehe!" She tickled the small black pig that had a yellow bandana tied to its neck. It cutely cuddled to her tickles, that is until Ranma instantly knew who that little 'Mr. Piggy' exactly was.

**"RYOGA?"**

_**End of Chapter 5.**_

_Damn, how long had I haven't updated? Long time for me—well that's because it's summer vacation baby! Wahhooo! Yeah! Punk Rock! LOL, anyway, nice to see you all. I'm going to give you a sneak preview on the next chapter…_

_**Next time on Patience of a Martial Artist: With Ryoga suddenly appearing, what will the black pig do to make Ranma miserable? And what's this strange feeling Ranma suddenly got just by looking at the gorgeous Mutsumi? Only several days left until the roaring Akane Tendo and the others will appear! When will Ranma's secret be revealed? Will Narusegawa ever trust Ranma again? Why aren't I showing Keitaro a lot? Because I hate Keitaro, Ranma is way better lol, I'm evil. When will Kitsune force Ranma to do the Drunken Master style? Will I suddenly make Motoko pair off with Kanako because I love doing it for the fun of it? Find out on the next…**_

**PATIENCE OF A MARTIAL ARTIST!**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**ROLL CREDICTS….**

_**Creator of Love Hina… Ken Akamatsu and Tokyo Pop**_

_**Creator of Ranma… Rumiko Takahashi**_

_**Creator of Patience of a Martial Artist… Panda Inc.**_

_**Spell-Checker/Grammar editor… Innortal**_

**REPLY TO ALL REVIEWS…**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**_Wonderbee31… OH MY GOD! YOU'RE LIKE… SO SMART! I'M NOT BEING SARCASTIC! YOU'RE LIKE THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS HOW I'M PROTRAYING RANMA HERE! I LOVE YOU!_**

**_… this is an awkward moment… I still love you LOL._**

**_The Desperado… Yes! And Mutsumi is the first woman that's going to HAVE his soul! If ya know what I mean… LOL… eww._**

**_Warlordmega… Yep! Ain't it grand to be alive to see my story come back to life?_**

**_Lunarian… You think this is a serious fic? Well… you're a big meanie! Look at Wonderbee31's comment. I haven't thought of it before, so that proves how stupid I am but uh… wait… what was I talking about again… oh yeah… um… you see the explanation Haruka gave? I'm pretty sure that reason seems solid right? (sweats nervously) Don't get mad at me! I love you! You wouldn't kill a person that confessed something utterly ridiculous so she can avoid getting one of her reviewer's disappointed… or avoid getting her reviewers motivated to kill her by her flawed chapters, right? Okay! Moving on!_**

**_Lord of the Pit… Good! Now what did you learned today? n.n!_**

**_Innortal… I know where you live! Ummm… it feels kind of awkward speaking to you like this lol. Alrighty then, I shall continue with my excellently!_**

**_Fenix Down… meh… you'll see._**

**_Sk8er7… WOW! And you know what else is amazing? YOU! LoL…_**

**_END OF CREDICTS_**

**WARNING: THAT SAME VOICE WILL NOT BE EDITED UNTIL A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER! BE PATIENT!**

_Love, always, Panda._


End file.
